The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for making three-dimensional objects, such as models, dies, moulds, and other three-dimensional articles. The invention is particularly applicable to the overall techniques described in copending application Ser. No. 07/422,273 filed Oct. 16, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,503.
Patent application Ser. No. 07/422,273 discloses a method and apparatus for making a three-dimensional object constituted of a large number of layers bonded together each having the contour of a thin slice of the object, characterized in that each layer is bonded to its preceding layer and is precisely contoured after having been so bonded but before the next succeeding layer is bonded to it. In one embodiment of the invention therein described, each layer is applied to the preceding layer by photopolymerization, and its contour is precisely cut by a cutting operation before the next succeeding layer is applied.
Such a method provides a number of advantages, compared to the previously-known methods of making three-dimensional objects, including: avoidance of errors stemming from registration problems, thickness of the adhesive, etc.; capability of obtaining a high degree of precision; and adaptability to CAD (computer-aided-design) and CAM (computer-aided-manufacture) techniques.